The Adventures of Team Mental
by Prenthaom
Summary: A group of people are taken to the Naruto universe to redo their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Chapter I

It was an interesting day to say the least I would say. When it all really began long ago. It was when i was about i would say five? Yeah five, that sounds right. I had truly began to realise what this world had to offer at about five. So thats where I shall begin telling this tale. The stroy that has been my life up untill this point.

I began out on a walk from my current home from outside of the leaf. I had been raising myself for about a year now. "I may only be five but i'm as tough as any ninja!" I thought to myself. I had left my uncle's home that i had been living in because he looked at me like all of the senju's deaths from a few years back were my fault. As if I had killed all of them with my own hands. I hated it. He hated me and wanted me dead. The only reason I am alive is because it was my mothers last request to hime before she died. To keep me safe from the clans that i was born to.

So after i saw he no longer wanted me I left. I left and stayed in a small shack on the edge of the village that i knew from my life in the real world from watching the show. I knew now how hard it was to be raised in this world. So I had begun to miss my life in the real world where it was so much easier to do anything. I wanted a drink, and I walked to the fridge. Here I have to boil water from the river. I wanted food and i walked to the kitchen. Here I have to go catch diner. I can't be picky here like I was there. I try not to think about it very much. But it's hard not to picture the ease in which things came to me then. Here I have absolutely nobody. But that would change today. Today I planed to go into town and make friends. In the real world I had plenty of friends and people who cared. But I took it for granted. I was also about sixteen in the real world. Not very old but I still had gone through life and was almost done. Now I was not looking forward to my teen years again. It was also very hard to get used to moving in my young body here. I had trouble at first but I eventually got used to it.

But now I was going into town to talk to the other kids. I had already planned to go talk to Naruto. He was going to be my first friend. I knew what it was like to be hated and mistreated. So I wanted to be there for him to show everybody has someone to lean on. So I left off right then in there. Even though I had my sixteen years of experience I was still in a childs body with a childs mind. So I headed off to go meet naaruto at the park.

I ran as fast as I could to the park I saw alot of familiar faces on the way in the village from my time watching the show in the real world. So I would say "Hey Kakashi-sama!" or "Hello Hinata-kun", she always kind of hides though, she is very shy. But thats okay I know one day she learns to express herself better and she becomes much stronger. But I continued my way. I ran past the ramen shop. "Maybe i'll treat Naruto to some, I have some pocket change, from helping old ladies. Ever since Obito left they have been so lost without help." I said quietly to myself.

I ran all the way to the park and was able to get there by about noon or so. I will admit I stoped and helped some of the older ladies. This scored me some candy I could share with Naruto. So as i walked up on the park i saw that blonde haired kid swinging there all by his lonsome. He was sitting there all sad and when he saw me walking up on the park he smiled. Not because he knew me but because he didn't want to show he was upset.

Then I did something none of the other kids would ever have even thought about, and it even surprised Naruto. I sat down on the next swing over reached into my pocket and grabed a sucker and handed it to him then I said "Take this, I got it from helping an old lady cross the road thats why I was running a little late. Sorry about that by the way I tried my best. Would you like to help next time?" I could dee that he was confused at first.

Then i could see he understood that I not only was okay with being near him, I actually wanted him to be my friend and for him to come and be my friend. "Yeah next time i'll help you help the nice old ladies cross those roads! And I bet i can help more than you to!" he said as he fought back tears.

"Good because I haven't been doing so well lately there is only so much one kid can do alone am I right?"

"Yeah with me along you wont have to worry about that. Because we can help all of them out!" Naruto said with his face beeming. I could see that he was happy to finally have a friend to talk to. I was very glad to be that friend.

"Well there are still a few around town i'm sure. I would love to introduce you to them!" I said with enthusiasm.

"What are we waiting for then i'm ready when you are?!" he said excitedly.

So we both hopped up off the swings and ran out of the park. After a little bit we began walking. We were all alone and Naruto looked sad again. "What's wrong Naruto? Did something hapen?"

"No, i was just wondering. Why did you talk to me back there?" He asked. He looked at me like he was unable to understand why.

"Well, to tell you the truth. Everybody needs somebody to lean on. And everybody needs a friend. Everybody needs to have someone to care. But the truth is, not everybody does. So i thought to myself. I don't have anyone you don't have anyone, and sasuke dosen't have anyone. So i thought we could all become friends!"

"Sasuke?! I would never be friends with that guy!"

"Why? he and you have alot in common. You both want to be friends you just don't want to go near him because you look up to him and you don't feel like you're good enough yet. But in the end that dosen't matter. If you wait you'll regret it. He wants a friend just as much as you do. And you should do this while you still can. Because everything can change in a single day." I said trying as hard as I could to make Naruto understand.

"You really think he wants to be my friend? But he seems so, I don't know how to explain it." he said as he couldn't find the words to voice his thoughts.

"He may act like he dosen't, and he may say he dosen't. But keep on trying. And one day he may come around. He just dosen't have a reason to make friends yet. You should show him that you are willing to try. And thats all that matters in the end that you show you have the will to push through. It's important to have a strong will."

"Thanks, I haven't ever been able to talk about how I feel to anybody in my entire life. It really means alot." He said wiping tears from his eyes.

So we kept walking around untill we came across an old lady I had helped around many times before and she was very kind to me so I figured she would be a good first one to help for Naruto. Like i said, i still have a childs mind. She took one look over and only saw me and she began to greet me. Untill she saw Naruto and then the kind look turned into anger.

"What are you doing around that thing over there?" she asked.

"What thing? I don't see anything?" I said as i looked around confused for a moment before i realized what she meant. I realized because naruto began to hide behind me.

"That demon brat over there. That thing is pure evil." She said with a face of pure anger.

"Well, I don't see any demons it's just me and my friend over here. And if you don't like us being here I can just leave you alone to carry those bags to your house all on your own and i'll carry on my way and instead of spending mine and my friends time helping un-grateful old ladies and being called demons we can just play at the park if we wanted." I could see her whipe that anger right away. It was record time to she began to worry. She knew how many of the older villagers I helped everyday and she knew none would be happy with her if they found out I stopped because of her. She also knew I would. I had gone without helping for about one week once because they said that I was the one messing with their stuff. Turns out it wasn't me. And they all came running back.

"Well, lets not get hasty now. I didn't mean any harm. I guess you all could help me. But why would he want to go and do a thing like that. All I hear about him is bad stuff."

"Maybe what you're hearing is wrong. He's just like me. And if you think he is a demon. You have to think i'm a demon to. And last I checked demons don't carry old ladies bags."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto.

Chapter II

TimeSkip-Academy First Year

It was going to be our first day in the academy and i was really excited for it. Because i would be able to meet my comrades and peers. I could tell Naruto was nervous. But he had more confidence now. He was just as strong willed as ever. So i went from my home to meet him half-way. I had done a lot of training over this time. All of the old ladies over this time had come to accept Naruto and even be grateful when he came to help them. Even when he was alone. Not everyone was so willing but it was more than before.

We had ended up meeting up and began walking together. "So are you excited?"

"Of course! Now I am closer than ever to becoming a ninja! And to be hokage!"

"Yeah well take it easy you couldn't even handle a genin at your skill level now. So save the dreams for later. For now we have to be ready for the ultimate challenge." I said with a gulp.

"What's that?" He asked as if it was life or death.

"School." I said. "School."

"It's just the academy. What's so bad?"

"It's not the academy it's the people in it." I said as if something was going to go wrong.

"What do you know some of them?" he asked being really curious.

"I think I know a couple personally and I have a bad feeling about them. But I do know all of our classmates by name."

"What how and why?

"Well i just asked around and people told me. And i have a bad feeling because i know two people who may be trouble."

"Well we need to hurry up and get there or we will be late!" he said in a rush even though from what i could tell we had plenty of time. But i ran anyway to blow off steam.

We ended up reaching the class just in time and managed to get in our seats. Naruto lost (of course) and was pretty tired really. "Hey we only ran a little you know?"

"Well not all of us work out every moment of our free time cut me some slack it was pretty far."

"Just sit down." I heard the instructor say. The instructor of course was Iruka-sensei. He teaches the academy students. Sometimes though. I wonder if i'm actually sane since I talk to myself and i like to narrate my life. Oh well i'm sure it will come in handy eventually.

"Sure Iruka-sensei!" I heard Naruto say. Thats when I saw them. Two girls with red hair that was very familiar to me. And it made me very upset to realise it was them. The two people who got stuck in here with me. But they are Uzumaki. And it ruined red hair for me. Which is my favorite hair color on a girl. But they were my step sister and cousin. I sighed and sat down.

"Time to take roll so everybody settle down!" all of the murmuring and whispering stopped now. "Aburame!" nobody hears anything.

"He's over there!" I heard the baka ahead of me call out pointing to him. Yup, that was definitely my step sister.

"Shut up you idiot and stop being so loud." I said without really thinking about it.

"Who are you?!" she yelled.

"Well I know you. So why is it you don't know me? Thats rude I would say." Then she realized who I was and sat down. And the rest of role was called with the occasional murmur at someones last name until they got to me.

"Um... is this right?" he asked as looked up at the class. I shrugged along with most of the class wondering what was going on. "Senju?"

"Here." I called from my seat. And everyone looked at me. "Don't you all have better things to do with your lives rather than look at me? Like talking about the same useless stuff. I'm just another person. Nothing special. Now stop looking at me. It's creeping me out." I said expressing just how weird it was that everybody was just staring right at me. I was never good in front of a crowd.

"But you aren't just another person. You're a Senju! We thought they were all dead!" Ino yelled out. Her voice annoys me.

"Well the Uzumaki were supposedly all killed years ago. Yet here are three in our class. Go bother them."

"Whats special about them?" asked some other annoying kid that I didn't really listen.

"Well they are one of the only clans with a life force strong enough to suppress the nine-tails. Which lets un-grateful people like you stay alive." That's when i saw Iruka's jaw drop and i knew I would be interrogated to see how i would know these things.

"Hey i want to talk to you!" I heard Iruka call out to me.

"Sure why not it's not like i have anything to do right now." I said as i started to walk out of the room with Iruka-sensei.

"How do you know about the Nine-Tails being sealed?" He asked as if it was a big deal.

"It's open for the public if that helps you figure it out.:

"Don't get smart with me this is important."he said completely serious.

"Yeah i'll tell you. It's called public record. The nine-tails has been sealed in all of the wives of each hokage so far. Which is on public record and is now sealed inside of Naruto. Which I know because I myself have seen the eight tetragram seal on his stomach. Which requires one's life to use. So I know how this village works. I know a lot about this village and about the ninja world. Because I have spent every moment of my life here trying to figure out everything I can about this place."

"How do you know all of this?" he asked completely shocked.

"Because it's all on public record. And in the Senju family archives which I inherited." I said to him without wavering. This was all a mistake I should have kept myself under control.

After that Iruka reported everything I knew to the current hokage who had to tell the council which would lead to some not so fun experiences later. Iruka never planned for it, and neither did lord third but it happened. I was found later and taken by anbu members. When I woke up I was in a chair and my hands and feet were tied to it. "Where am I?!" I yelled out confused.

"You're in an interrogation room right now. We need to know how you got your information and we need that information for ourselves." said a voice i really couldn't recognize. I figured it was probably some random person you never see in the show.

"Well you are overstepping your boundaries and are violating the rules. So i don't have to talk ever." i said sternly.

"We can defy the rules as we see fit if it's necessary for peace." said the man. "And you are but a child what hope do you have of holding out long."

"I'm much more than a child you can bet on that i'll last forever if i have to. You can only torture me for so long before i die so you have to stop. All i have to do is wait!" I said as calmly as i could while yelling so the man could hear me. "Plus peace cannot be contained by torturing the innocent and breaking the rules. It only leaves anarchy in it's place." This will be the second childish thing i do that has a lot of impact. He wouldn't listen to me. I'm still a child. And not only that but he believed in what he thought strongly nothing i could say would change his mind.

*DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OKAY WITH CHILDREN BEING TORTURED (EVEN THOUGH HE IS NOT ACTUALLY A KID)*

They would have gone into my head. But because my body and mind weren't fully developed it could have negative effects on the mind readers minds. So instead they found one of the most sadistic leaf ninjas. Anko, she was the perfect person. If they found her in the right mood. They could get her to sign on board pretty quickly. And I guess it just was not my day. Because she really needed a stress reliever today. Because she was ready to go. She did sort of hold back when she heard my age but after hearing about how much of a threat i was and all of this other nonsense they said they fooled her really easily. It's actually really embarrassing to tell you the truth. I guess she just didn't need a lot of convincing. I could tell she wasn't very comfortable at first because she hesitated when the first cut began. But eventually she just stopped caring and started doing it out of habit.

It was like she had done this over and over again. She knew right where to cut to make it hurt but not leave permanent damage and would allow her to keep going longer. She knew what ways to talk you down to make you crack. She knew how to weaken you at your very center. She wouldn't just make you want to talk. She would make you want to give her the very memories of the moments they wanted. But in the end not even her best could get me to even slightly squeal in pain. It took all I had to redirect the flow of my chakra to my wounds before she inflicted them so I could block the pain. And I had to completely cut off flow to my ears so I could barely hear what she said. But I somehow managed to get through it all. Through the mind games and pain. I used it as training for my chakra control.

In the end she couldn't continue without there being sure death for me. It didn't look good for me already since it was hard to tell how alive or dead I as and how I felt when I didn't even make a sound.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer! I do not own naruto... if i did... why would i be posting this on fanfiction and not just doing this?

Chapter III

Not to long after they finished they let me go. They had no other choice as people would notice if I was gone. So the next day i would go to the academy wrapped from head to toe in bandages with only my right eye to see from. They hadn't damaged my other eye but it was covered to reach a cut that was very close to the eye itself. They were going to have to keep an eye on me so they had ended up sending someone to watch over our class. The excuse they used was that they wanted to keep and eye on our newest students to see our progress. But really it was so I wouldn't talk. When i came up to Naruto like that he didn't recognize me at first.

"Hey is that you?" he asked.

"Yeah it's me."

"What happened?"

"Well you wouldn't believe it but, I fell down some stairs."

"Oh well at least you're okay!" He said. Wow he was gullible.

"I was kidding, I got hurt during training." I made sure to have a better excuse.

"Really that must be some intense training then!"

"Would you like to train with me one day then naruto?" I asked him with a smile that was hard for him to make out under the bandages.

"Yeah maybe one day." he replied very unsure of weather i was kidding or not. But sounding excited anyway. I could tell he couldn't wait to fight me.

We talked about the little things on the way to class. Like how each other were doing and our dreams in life. He kept on talking about how he was going to become hokage. Until he asked me what i wanted. then i got very serious and said "I want to bring peace to this world of ours and end the hatred we all feel towards one another. I want to lead this world to a brighter future and to show everyone that you can do anything if you put your mind to it!"

"Wow, that sounds like a great dream! Where did you come up with that?" He asked, if only he knew my inspiration would be who he would become in the future.

"Well the person who inspired me happens to be a great ninja. You will meet him one day but until then we need to get to class. I know usually i'm not in a hurry but today is the accuracy test!"

"Oh yeah! I need to show off to everyone all of my training!" He seemed excited.

"Naruto you couldn't hit something that was two feet in front of you!"

"Hey don't you start to! I'll show all of you, believe it!"

"Not this again." I said as i put my hand up to my face in a very face palm manner without smacking my face.

"Well let's go!' He said already running.

So we ran off quickly getting to the academy. "Hey you two were almost late aga-" Kiba stopped half way through after he turned around and saw me. "What happened to you?!" he yelled out getting everyone's attention.

"It was a training accident!" Naruto said a little too loud for my liking.

"No need to yell everyone is right here." i said calmly.

"Well it looks like someone won't be able to participate so you will have a bad assessment for today." said Iruka.

"Nah i can still throw some kunai and shuriken into a couple of dummies, and i can hit those targets over there to." i said with a still invisible smile. I could tell he didn't like my attitude.

"Okay first up is Akane Uzumaki!" he yelled out even though we could all hear him just fine.

"Yes Iruka-sensei!" She yelled out. Then she started to do a typical march where she locked her arms and legs into a straight manner and began to move them in a mechanical manner until she reached the starting point.

She was standing straight up in a very military style. I could tell she was going to do something stupid. But i wasn't quite sure what yet. Then she spread her legs out over a wider area and bent her arms to reach the pouches on the opposite sides of her hips in relation to the arm she was using and became really serious. Then i began to doubt she would mess around and i thought she would take it seriously. I was so wrong.

Then she went to pull out the shuriken and throw them and she slipped on the ground and started to spin and fall to the ground she ended up tripping and sending the shuriken flying into multiple directions in a sort of circular pattern. One went and almost hit sakura but i quickly pulled out a senbon and without looking threw it at the shuriken deflecting it before it struck. I had anticipated it would happen because she really hates Sakura and i could tell she went to hit her on purpose.

Another shuriken happened to fly around and hit one of the practice dummies directly in the center of one of the targets head. Say what you want but she was good at throwing those shuriken. The others simply flew off and hit the ground randomly without order really. But the one i hit out of the way was apparently a bigger deal than the one that hit the target after flying around her once and hitting the targets head directly in the center. They all started to whisper about how i was so good.

"Hey i got one!" I heard her yell out.

"So that wasn't on purpose?" Iruka asked. I knew he didn't think it was but he was being sarcastic and joking around.

"No it was a complete accident!" She said almost immediately.

"Well i was going to mark you off for it but i guess i can't now."

"No wait I totally meant to do it! I promise i threw it like that on purpose!" She said completely desperate. I could tell she was faking the desperation but she did actually do it on purpose she wasn't lying about that.

"Yeah i can vouch for her. Her form showed that she was doing that on purpose." I heard sasuke's voice call out to iruka. I was surprised i knew he was planning something.

"Really?!" Iruka and Akane both called out at once.

"I mean yeah totally." Akane said quickly.

"Well i guess if you vouch for her i'll let it by this time Sasuke." Iruka said reluctantly he just didn't want to speak against him because of his popularity with other students.

"YAY!" i heard Akane and Rue yell together. Then they ran at each other and hugged each other tightly and all of the sudden the sunset that always appeared in the background of Guy and Lee's hugs showed up and i just facepalmed like earlier and just thought to myself, "Oh yeah i'm in an anime now, i'll have to get used to that. Everyone just sort of had these weird looks on their faces that was a mixture of confusion and being just plain creeped out.

Then Iruka began calling out names and people began to go up and they all do the test and pass it. Some do better than others. Then Iruka calls out "Naruto Uzumaki!" Again we can all hear you just fine dude calm down you're going to stress yourself out and shave off a couple weeks of your life. And unlike me and those uzumaki's you don't have a couple hundred years to spare.

He then began to walk towards the position where you throw from and stood there for a minute to psyche himself up. "Are you going to do it or not?" Iruka asked him.

"I'm going to hit all of the targets dead center! Believe it!" Naruto called out and quickly grabbed a bunch of shuriken and threw them without aiming at the targets. They missed all three targets and scattered everywhere. Everyone began to laugh at him except me sasuke and the twins.

"What happened? Did can't hit a couple of targets?" Sasuke said arrogantly.

"I'd like to see you do better!" Naruto yelled at him.

"Well we will see. Sasuke is next on the list." Iruka told Naruto. At least he didn't yell.

So sasuke walked up and pulled out his shuriken and threw them all. They each hit dead center. He was such a show off. Even before the massacre. Friggen brat i never did like him. It's too bad Itachi was always one of my favorite characters. Oh well beggars can't be choosers.

"Hey i never got to throw my kunai!" Naruto said.

"It's not like you would hit the targets anyways." Iruka said. He was still cold towards Naruto at the moment he would warm up soon though.

"I bet he will hit them." I said out loud toward Sasuke and Iruka.

"Really?" Naruto said.

"Yup always remember Naruto, your dream, you can't reach a goal like that without determination, and certainly not with that attitude." I knew he needed someone to try and do this for. If he tried to do this just to show he could do it he would be more nervous but this way he would try his best not to let me down. So he pulled out a kunai and threw it trying his best to aim but it went past the dummy and hit a tree he quickly did it a couple more time and hit the ground a few times before reaching it or missing it and hitting the ground behind it. Then he pulled out the last one and threw it hitting the outer ring of the center dummies chest. "I did it!" he yelled happily.

"You were awful." sasuke said holding back a laugh. Then everyone else began to laugh at him.

"Oh yeah i'll show all of you i have what it takes to be hokage! Believe it!' He yelled as he started to tear up and he ran away. At this point everyone knew i was his friend so i was going to make it clear i wasn't weak here and now to show them not to mess with him any longer.

"I'm next then right?" i asked Iruka with a serious tone.

"I guess if you want after sasuke throws his kunai." he replied.

"Nah i'll go after he finishes."

"Find your next." Iruka decided.

I then went and pulled out all of naruto's shuriken and kunai from the area. Next i stepped into position and waited for iruka to yell out start, and yes he yelled it.

"Begin!" he called out. Then i pulled out six shuriken three in each hand. One between my pinky and ring finger, one between my ring finger and middle finger, and one between my ring finger and index finger on each hand. The i used my left hand first quickly snapping it three times once in the direction of each dummy. The third shuriken left my hand before the first hit the target each landing directly in the center of each targets heads. Then before anyone could respond i did the same with my right hand only this time i infused my lightning affinity chakra into them and each hit dead center of the chest starting with the one on the very right the invisible chakra caused each one to be sliced directly up the middle and they all burst into flames. Now i admit it was overkill but, when you mess with my friends i refuse to forgive you until you show me that you are truly sorry. And the fear on their faces was apology enough. Except Iruka who starred in wonder at my incredible feat at only seven.


End file.
